


Friction

by whootsies



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dry Humping, Humanized AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whootsies/pseuds/whootsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough week, Rick decides to go clubbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

Trying to put the tiring drudgery of work behind him, Rick found himself in this club. He knew the owner, a tall, gawky British man with a taste for bright lights, loud music, and, as Rick looked at his glass with displeasure, expensive drinks. He had spent quite a bit on drinks already, he thought, as he finished his whiskey and set the glass on the bar. What a load.

He turned and looked to the dance floor, where a light haze hung in the air, capturing the blue beams of light that flashed up above. People moved and hands wandered among the crowd— all young, all very attractive, all dressed in bright clothes and decorated with neon beads. A few girls stumbled out of a restroom, pushing and shoving each other playfully. The DJ stood elevated from the floor, hidden in a shroud of darkness, the outline of her figure bouncing lightly to the pounding beat.

Rick released a breath. He should have come here with someone. It was no fun alone.

He glanced down the bar, and a flash of pink among the blue caught his eye. A young man, propped against a wall, a disinterested expression on his face. He looked maybe a little younger than Rick, blond hair reflecting the light with a shock of fuchsia standing out.

A new song began to play, a different beat echoing through the bodies of every person in the club.

The man suddenly looked over, and their eyes locked together, rose and vibrant green. Rick swallowed, slightly intimidated for some reason, but only tilted his head in an unspoken inquiry on interest. The man looked away for a moment, then pulled himself away from the wall and began making his way to Rick, squeezing past some of the dance floor bystanders. His neon t-shirt was slightly bunched up and his jeans hung off his narrow hips, making Rick wonder just what he had been up to tonight.

 _“Another night out, another dance floor…”_ a soft voice began to float over the floor. _“Another night out, another dance floor…”_

The man leaned against the bar, biting his bottom lip slightly and gazing up at Rick from under his pale eyelashes.

Rick started to shout a greeting, when he realized he couldn’t even hear his own voice. The smaller man’s lips curled into a little smile.

 _“Where did we come from, do I know your name?”_ the soft voice breathed over the crowd as they danced.

The man reached for Rick, and after a slight flinch and another ghost of a smile, his thin fingers encircled Rick’s wrist.

His hands were a clammy cold in comparison to the stuffy warmth of the club.

_“Doesn’t really matter… In this life, we’re all the same…”_

He allowed the man to drag him onto the dance floor; they pushed past duos and trios of people dancing and rubbing and swaying and bouncing.

Finally stopping in a place near the middle of the floor, leaving no room for Rick to leave, the man reached up and wrapped his thin arms around Rick’s neck, and pulled him down a little. His hips pressed into Rick’s, and moved along with the beat.

Rick was taken slightly aback by the sudden forwardness, but he let his hands slip down to his hips, gripping them lightly.

 _“Move for me…”_ the song wailed. _“I’ll move for you…”_

He gave a hard rub against Rick’s hips, and he tilted his head back in an inaudible gasp. The proud smirk on the man’s face was clear even in the low blue light.

_“A DJ, a light show… Speakers putting out, as we go…”_

Rick looked around, suddenly a little paranoid that he had been heard, but the music was too loud and everyone in the crowd was in their own world.

The energy generated from the crowd was an entity of its own, and Rick bristled as his face reddened slightly.

Tightening his grip around Rick’s neck, the smaller man gave another hard grind.

_“This way and that way… getting past the name…”_

A shock of pleasure running up his spine, Rick gave a little growl. He wanted to play it like that, huh?

_“Doesn’t really matter…”_

He grabbed the smaller man’s ass, digging his fingers into the fabric of his jeans, and ground violently into him.

The friction was tangible.

_“In this life, we’re all the same…”_

The younger man gave a loud moan right next to Rick’s ear. It was Rick’s turn to grin triumphantly. Even if they couldn’t be heard, they could be seen and that wasn’t really a concern anymore.

_“…Move for me, I’ll move for you…”_

He wanted to know his name. Who he was, why he was there. He wanted to take him home tonight; or, at least, to the backseat of his car.

_“Another night out, another dance floor…”_

Grinding in time to the beat. Moans unabashed. Nails digging into each other’s skin. The electricity in the air.

_“Move for you…”_

Maybe this could suffice for now.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used was "Move For Me" by Kaskade.


End file.
